The Lightning Monk
by raidore
Summary: Rated M for safety. This is a response to a challenge a friend gave me its on my profile if your interested. Naruto was not raised in Konoha, instead he was raised at the Lightning Temple before leaving and becomming a ninja for Kumo. This will be a naruto/mabui pairing just because i havent seen it before. Most likely Sasuke and Sakura bashing later on, longer sum inside.
1. Chapter 1

**First attempt at a story here so hopefully it wont be to bad. A friend knows I like to write and he also writes here so he posed this challenge for me.**

**Challenge: Naruto was not raised in Konoha (I know its been done), and was instead raised in one of the 5 elemental temples (wind,water,fire,earth,lightning) I chose lightning. How he got there is to be determined by the author. Naruto's elemental affinity should reflect the temple he was raised at. For whatever reason Naruto left the temple and is becoming a ninja at the nearest village (Kumo,Iwa,Suna,Kiri,Konoha) and is accepted on a trial basis. He will start as a genin (though he can be as strong as you want him to be) and can either be apart of a team or not your choice. The only other condition that he posed to me was that Naruto and atleast one other team from his village be apart of the Chunnin exams in Konoha with the rookie 9 and the rest (the invasion and what you do with it is up to you) If Naruto is part of a team send another one with his. If he's from konoha well then there really isn't much to change. Everything else is up to the author (pairing, if his parents are alive, who gets bashed, his skills and what not, the only thing I was asked not to do was not make a harem and no naru/hina or naru/saku)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Jutsu**_

"**Summons/Biju" Talking**

'_**Summon/Biju' Thinking**_

**Chapter One**

**Konoha October 10****th**

A woman with dark blackish blue hair was moving as quietly as she could through the darkened streets. In her arms she held a baby wrapped in a dark violet colored blanket with tufts of dark blonde hair sticking out the top of his head. She knew who this baby was and what he was and she also knew that she had to get him away from the hatred he would face in the future so she had taken him from his crib in the Hokage's office to get him somewhere safe. She looked down at the bundle in her arms to see the deep turquoise blue eyes look up at her and she couldn't help but smile, they were the eyes of her best friend Kushina Uzumaki, and they lived on in her son Naruto. She was unsure of who the boy's father was only because she knew Minato and Kushina had separated more than 2 years earlier and the fact that he still used the boy for the sealing of Kyuubi and sacrificing him to the hate it brought with the title, even when he had had his own children born right after Naruto was. That was actually the reason Kushina had left Minato to begin with, he had been cheating on her with Isako Haruno, who had given him a pair of twins mere hours ago, the woman did not know their names but she was sure that Minato had sealed the beast into Naruto rather than one of his own children simply to spite Kushina, though she had died during the birthing. The fact that Minato had somehow survived the sealing made the woman sure that if she left Naruto to the village he would not live the life he should and she owed it to Kushina to make sure he did.

The woman thought about where to take the boy after she had gotten past the borders of fire country, she knew she couldn't risk leaving him anywhere in fire county there was a chance he would be returned to the village, even if she took him to the Fire Temple.

_Wait! I can take him to the Lightning Temple, Kushina said her clan always had lightning natured chakra so that would be the perfect place for him. _If she remembered correctly the woman thought that the Lightning Temple even had a deal with the Hidden Cloud Village to accept children trained in the arts of the temple could become ninja if they did not wish to become monks.

Picking up speed the woman changed her direction towards Lightning Country hoping that no discovered that little Naruto was missing before she could drop him off at the Temple.

Unknown to the woman, she had been discovered, though she had yet to be implicated in the kidnapping.

Minato Namikaze slammed his hand onto his desk in frustration. He was close to losing his mind. He had no idea who had taken the damn brat of Kushina's though he sent nearly every single one of his available ANBU out to find whoever had taken his new weapon. He may have turned Kushina's child into a jinchuriki out of spite but that didn't mean he didn't know the value it had to the Village as a super weapon. What Minato couldn't figure out however was who would take the brat. Anyone who would oppose his view would end up dead and people in the higher eschelons of Konoha's society knew that though the majority of the Civilian and Ninja population had no clue their benevolent Fourth Hokage could be so cruel. Minato also knew that his one remaining student idolized him far too much to disagree with anything he said, so that left Kushina's friends but there was still a problem with that. All of Kushina's friends were either dead or to injured to kidnap a child from his office, he knew for a fact that Tsume Inuzuka was hospitalized with a broken leg and arm, Isao Yamanaka had been stuck in the backlash of one of the Kyuubi's attacks and had been dealt severe damage to her chakra system stopping her career for good, Yoshino Nara had had all of the bones in her left leg shattered and would be bed ridden for several months, and both Shira Aburame and ChiChi Akimichi had suffered severe chakra exhaustion and were currently unconscious at the hospital with hundreds of others.

That left only Haruka Hyuuga and Mikoto Uchiha to take the brat and since Haruka and Kushina had been fighting, especially after Kushina found out Haruka had been one of the people he cheated on her with, and Hiashi had applied a version of the Caged Bird Seal to her to keep it from happening again and keep her basically prisoner in the Hyuuga compound. Mikoto however was a different story as no one could find her amongst the bodies in the Uchiha compound. It had been one of the first place hit by the Kyuubi since the Uchiha had demanded their clan be separated from the "Commoners". The only survivors from the attack had been Sasuke, one of Mikoto's sons, Shisui, and a few of the civilian members of the clan. Itatchi had fled the village months ago after killing his father Fugaku. After that Shisui had taken control of the clan and attempted to change the superior attitude Fugaku had instilled in them but failed to do so, and even young Sasuke who couldn't even walk had been subjected to Fugaku's brainwashing and somehow even managed to look contrite and superior when around others.

Minato had to assume Mikoto had taken the damn brat but since there was no proof he could not, as even with his legendary _**Flying Thunder God**_ Shisui could nearly match him in speed and with him now being the Uchiha Clan head a lot of political problems aswell.

Minato grit his teeth while looking out over the destruction of the village. It had taken severe damage and he no longer had anything to show for it, the damage wouldn't have been so bad with a weapon gained but now that it was gone he knew he would have to focus on the village for the time being but he swore that one day he would have his weapon back.

_One day I'll get that brat back, and my village will finally have the weapon it needs to bring the rest of the hidden villages to their knees. _

As Minato thought of his impending world domination Mikoto Uchiha reached the Lightning Temple. She knew the Naruto would do well here and that future would be great.

Walking into the temple proper Mikoto walked over the first female monk she saw. Wordlessly she handed the bundle of blankets with Naruto inside them over to the woman along with a letter explaining who he was before she disappeared never to be seen within the borders of Lightning Country again.

Katsumi was a woman who had taken the life of a monk very early on in life and was exceedingly calm, but even she when handed a bundle of blankets that contained a baby and a note, could do nothing more than stare forward shocked at what had happened. It was not often that babies were dropped off in the middle of the night still Katsumi knew she would take care of the boy, Naruto the letter said his name was and raise him as one of the few who left the temple to become a ninja for the Hidden Cloud. She didn't know why she decided to raise the boy that way but something told her nothing else would work out. Walking back inside to tell the head monk Katsumi wondered what the future would bring.

**Time Skip 14 years**

Naruto Uzumaki sighed as he continued on his way towards the gates of the Hidden Cloud village, he knew this would happen but he was still rather sad to leave his Mother figure behind at the Temple but knew that he would honor is heritage and become a ninja. He had been given the letter that was left with him on the night he had come to the Temple. He sighed once again thinking about what it said

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_You're probably wondering why I am writing you this letter to explain what has lead to you living at the Lightning Temple. First let me start by saying that my name is Mikoto Uchiha and I was your mother Kushina Uzumaki's best friend. You see when you were born the Nine Tailed Fox had attacked the Village Hidden in the Leaves and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze sealed it away into you. I do not know why he did this though I believe it was to spite your mother as he used you instead of one of his own children. Your mother and Minato-teme used to be in a relationship but Minato cheated on your mother not only with one of her best friends, Haruka Hyuuga, but also Isako Haruno a woman your mother hated more than anything in the elemental nations, so she left him and that never sat well with him. So while I don't enjoy being the one to tell you this you are the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, this DOES NOT MEAN YOU'RE A DEMON! It simply means you are its jailer. Now the reason I left you at the Lightning temple is that everyone in your Mother's clan and yours, all had lightning natured chakra so the Lightning Temple was the perfect place for you especially since they will train you and allow you to become a shinobi for the Hidden Cloud, and while your mother may not have been a Cloud Ninja, most of her clan were very few went to the Hidden Leaf after the destruction of their native village Uzushiogakure , her Parents among them which is why she was in the Hidden Leaf to begin with so you should be accepted in Cloud. _

_I'm sorry to say that I don't know who your father is or if you have one, the Uzumaki have always had some strange clan techniques that no one is really sure what they do. Unfortunately these techniques were destroyed during the attack, and I do not know if Cloud has any scrolls containing them as most of the Clan that was there were lost in the last Shinobi world war. _

_Good Luck Naruto-kun, and even if I can't see you grow up I know you'll live a happier life where you are rather than in the Hidden Leaf._

_ Love Aunt Mikoto_

Naruto had read the letter first when he was 7 and from that point on he trained himself as hard as he could at the Temple determined to make his mother and aunt proud, whether he ever met them again or not. The Jinchuriki bit didn't bother him all that much he had met the beast he contained and through some of the seal masters at the Temple the beast had been sealed completely, ridding him of those awful whisker marks as Katsumi, his mother at the temple had called them. It had also managed to drastically increase his chakra control, and even though he no longer had the Kyuubi's chakra backing his own reserves, the Uzumaki clan was still well known for rather large reserves of chakra, with most of their Genin having more chakra than and Chunin level ninja.

Finally seeing the gates of the Village Hidden in the Clouds that were built into the mountainside Naruto hurried up wanting to get into the village before noon.

At the gates of the Village 2 teams of Genin and their Jounin Sensei, were on guard duty. It was normally done by four Chunin, but it was good experience for the Genin atleast that's what the Raikage always told them. So when Team B, consisting of Genin Yugito Nii, Karui, and Omoi with their Jounin Sensei the legendary Killer Bee and Team Darui, consisting of Genin Samui, Mabui, and Atsui with their Jounin Sensei Darui saw a boy walking towards them they were undeniably interested in him.

The boy walking towards the gates had shoulder length shaggy dark blonde hair with some black streaks in it, that was spikey on top, and was around 5ft6inches tall. He was shirtless allowing his toned chest and arms to be seen by everyone, the boy also had a tattoo of the Lighting Temple, a lightning blue Chinese Style Dragon with violet bolts of lightning arcing off of it, on his upper left arm. He wore no footwear his feet simply wrapped up in black combat tape. He wore baggy black cargo pants with lots of pockets that went down and covered the tops of his feet and his heels.

The blonde also had a black kunai and shuriken holster strapped on his right thigh for basic ninja weapons, the boy also had a kusari-gama wrapped around his waist the sickle end hanging about halfway down his thigh. He also carried a very intimidating Glaive strapped to his back by a thick leather cord. The Glaive itself was around 8ft long and diagonal on the boys back, and had a black metal shaft and a gleaming silver blade, with violet etchings of what looked like seals on the shaft and a violet etching of Chinese dragon on the blade. The blade itself had no cross guard and was around 2.5ft in length with a slight curve on one end of the blade but looked to be sharp on both ends. All in all the boy cut an intimidating figure that put all of the Genin slightly on edge as he got closer.

When the boy finally arrived at the gates Samui called out in her normal cold tone "Halt! What is your business in the Village?" with her hand on the tanto she kept at her back, all of the other Genin followed her example, while both Jounin watched how their teams reacted.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki" The blonde said causing raised eyebrows from the Jounin and gasps from the Genin, "and I am here from the Lightning Temple to join the Village as the agreement between them dictates."

This statement caused the Jounins eyebrows to go even higher and since since the Genin had yet to recover from the fact that he was an Uzumaki and Darui not wanting to subject the boy to Bee's rapping yet asked "What was an Uzumaki doing at the Lightning Temple in the first place?"

The now named Naruto answered politely "Well according to the letter I was dropped there simply because it was in my best interest, my mother was from the Hidden Leaf and there were some circumstances that occurred that led to one of her friends taking me to the Lightning Temple to be raised and so that I could become a Cloud Shinobi later on. I have letters from both the woman who left me at the temple and the temple itself to verify this."

Darui hmmed before nodding his head and saying "Well then welcome to the Hidden Cloud Naruto-san allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Darui sensei of team Darui which includes Mabui", who waved at Naruto shyly, "Atsui", who grinned in a feral way, "and Samui", who gave a cold stare. "Those four are Killer Bee the Raikage's brother and sensei of team Bee, which is Karui", the red head glared at Naruto, "Yugito", who like Samui stared impassively, "and Omoi",who just took out a sucker and popped it in his mouth. Darui finished pointing at each one as he said their name.

Naruto looked each one of them over but was immediately drawn towards Mabui, she had dark skin and Silvery colored hair that was pulled up into a bun with 2 bangs left framing her face, she had dark green eyes and wore gray formal looking clothing that was a longsleeved shirt and skirt that went to just below mid thigh, with a red shirt underneath along with 2 earrings hanging from her ears and a pair of typical black ninja sandals on her feet.

Naruto smiled as he caught her eye and grinned when she ducked her head slightly to hide a blush.

Mabui was unsure of what to think of the blonde in front of her no one had ever made her feel this way before, normally she was very calm and collected but now she was blushing like a fan-girl and it angered her slightly, though before she could look up and glare at him for making her feel this way she blushed again when she caught his eye.

The rest of team Darui and Bee were all rather shocked at Mabui's behavior before Darui finally said "Well then Naruto-san well take you to meet Raikage-sama and get your enlistment into the village finalized"

Naruto smiled before nodding and following the two teams towards the Raikage tower in the center of the village passing many civilians on the way who all smiled warmly at both teams and looked at him curiously.

When they finally got to the Raikage tower they met his secretary who sent them up once Darui had told her why they were there. When they got to the office the 2 teams and Naruto walked in to see the Raikage, to Naruto he was a hulking man with light hair and dark skin and like himself wore no shirt. Naruto also noticed the large heavy bracers on his wrists.

"Ah Team Darui, Team Bee what do I owe the pleasure?" The Raikage, A, asked upon noticing them infront of him while seeing Naruto out of the corner of his eye.

"Raikage-sama-" Darui began but was interrupted by Bee "Yo big bro, we gonna tell ya fo'sho. This guy right there showed up at the gates you see, and wants to join the village so we took him to see-" Bee was cut off as Karui smacked him across the head and growled out "Shut up and quit rapping Bee-sensei. We are here Raikage-sama, because Naruto san here" she said pointing at Naruto "is here to join the village and is from the Lightning Temple"

"Ah thank you Karui-san, now Naruto-san please give me the papers from the Temple" A answered. Naruto did so and waited as the Raikage went through his papers, including an explanation of his jinchuriki status.

"Well everything is in order Naruto-san, welcome to the Village Hidden in the Clouds, as per the agreement you will start as a Genin and you will be allowed to take the Chunin exams in Konoha in 2 months time. Now since we do not have many extra Genin you are going to placed on a team by yourself since I know you'll be capable of dealing with threats you come across" A said while fishing a Cloud forehead protector out of his desk and tossing it to Naruto who caught it and tied it around his forehead raising his bangs up a bit out of his eyes while agreeing with the Raikage's statement and terms.

"Now about your Jinchuriki status…"The Raikage started

**End **

**Well there is chapter one, hopefully its not to bad, not as to the challenge ill post it on my profile if anyone wants to try it themselves just pm me. Now to this story It will be a narutoXmabui pairing, and yes I know the cloud teams are different but itll work out better this way for me, makes it easier with them all as genin to start. Also as a side note Im going to try and ignore Bee as much as possible or atleast not have him talk, the reason for this is because I one cant rap, im not Eminem or Vanilla Ice I simply don't have the talent for it, so because I cant rap and I don't really want to try and type them bee isn't going to talk a lot. **

**Now onto the Minato hating, I don't hate him first off, but I need a villain for the story and while I may include the akatsuki later on I want a sort of world domination, I have a lair in a volcano villain to start with, so maybe ill do something else for the akatsuki. Now if you don't like the minato bashing well don't read or know that I like him I think he is a cool character, im just using him as the bad guy this time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so chapter one was well received so that means I'm updating it a little before I had planned. Now to those who reviewed thank you I appreciate the feedback, and HarukaDelfiance I hadn't planned on doing an "I am your father moment", but maybe in a different story later on. **

**Now there is a poll on my profile about a summoning contract for Naruto later on (it was closed on accident you should be able to vote now) so if you feel like it please vote on it, I tried to think of animals that would live in mountains so that should explain why some of the choices are there.**

_**Jutsu**_

_Thinking_

"Talking"

**Biju/Summons "Talking"**

'_**Biju/Summons thinking'**_

**Chapter 2**

"Now about your Jinchuriki status…" The Raikage started

Naruto sighed, he knew how most Jinchuriki were treated but when he looked up and saw they eyes of Team Bee and Team Darui he saw nothing but curiosity in their eyes. He wondered if that meant they would be more accepting of his condition.

"Well" Naruto began while looking at the assembled group in front of him "Do you remember when I told you there were some circumstances that lead to my birth mother's friend taking me from the Hidden Leaf? Well that was one of them. You see my mother was Kushina Uzumaki, and apparently at one point she and the Fourth Hokage were involved with each other. However the fourth was cheating on my mother with several other women including one of her best friends and a woman she hated more than anything else in the world." Naruto said while looking at the reaction to this bit of news.

He noticed that the Raikage, Bee, and Darui didn't look any different though he could see something in their eyes when he mentioned his mother's name along with what Minato had done to her. The Genin teams however with the exception of Yugito and Samui, looked openly shocked at what he had told them. Yugito and Samui were a mystery to him though as they had their eyes closed so he figured they were hiding their shock.

Naruto would've been rather disturbed to know that both of them had little chibi versions of themselves in their heads weeping at the drama that had unfolded between his mother and the Fourth. It was one of the best kept secrets in the village the two enjoyed soap opera drama and this was just gold to them.

Naruto's voice broke everyone out of their reverie "Due to the fighting between my Mother and the Fourth, he used me for the sealing of the Kyuubi when it attacked instead of his own children, whos names I do not know, simply to spite my mother. Atleast that is what the woman who brought me to the Temple believed. So I grew up their trained in the arts of the Temple and now I'm here." He finished looking out at the group in front of him. Most of them seemed simple sad at what his mother had been through, the exception being the Jounin, Raikage, Yugito and Samui who all had schooled their faces into blank expressions.

Mabui wanted to hug Naruto after he had told them what he had dealt with, but controlled herself while thinking. _Its okay, its okay don't let it get to you. Control yourself Mabui your not some fangirl._

Seeing their faces Naruto got confused he had not dealt with that much ad while he was rather sad at what had befallen his mother he personally never had to deal with any it. He told them so and their faces cleared up a bit before he continued.

"Now there are differences between me and normal Jinchurikies." This statement gaining raised eyebrows from everyone in the room though Bee and Yugito's were higher. "The original seal would've allowed the Kyuubi near complete control of me if I had used its chakra, however thanks to some of the sealing masters that are at the Temple, we've sealed the beasts chakra and conscious away for good, it will never be able to influence me"

The Raikage looked rather confused at that statement as did Bee and Yugito, _Why would he not wish to use his Biju's chakra? _All three thought. When Bee asked this in the form of a horrendous rap Naruto sighed.

"I was always taught at the Temple to make it through things on my own merits and strength, and while the Kyuubi and its Chakra could be considered an addition to my own that was never the case. The original seal kept us as two separate entities, never able to work together as one and always fighting for control while keeping parts of its chakra in my system to keep it from killing my body when its chakra gained control. However since the monks sealed it up as tight as can be I no longer need to worry about that happening and essentially I am not a Jinchuriki more like a living jar that its sealed into, there is no real interaction between us, the Kyuubi is just there."

The assembled group nodded their heads at that understanding where Naruto was coming from, though Yugito could not imagine what life would be like without the Nibi, the hellcat acting as a mother to her when her own had passed away. It made Yugito mad that this boy would turn something like that away and she took it as a slight against herself and the Biju she contained, in the rational part of her mind Yugito knew that the Biju could be different, she could also vaguely hear the Nibi saying that the Kyuubi was a giant ass when she knew him, but Yugito never paid attention to her rational side when she was angered by something and somehow she would make this boy see the error of his ways.

Bee saw Yugito's face cycle through several different emotions before landing on a mix between rage, and self righteousness that he knew was somehow involved with the Blonde. Bee could understand why Naruto had made his choices, Biju were not always as benevolent as te Hachibi and Nibi were.

"Well Naruto, while I get your housing set up why don't you go with the others and take a tour of the village, maybe spar with some of the Genin." The Raikage said while taking out several more forms that needed to be filled.

Naruto nodded and followed Team Darui and Team Bee out the door into the village.

Making their way around the village the group showed Naruto several places including resteraunts, shinobi stores, and many other places around the village until they finally came to one of the training grounds.

The training ground was large with an open field that had a large grassy area that was dotted with rocks and stones and a small lake over to one side.

"Well then lets have a spar how about Team Bee versus Naruto" Darui said earning raised eyebrows from his Genin and Bee's.

"Sounds great!" Naruto answered with a grin on his face.

Omoi and Karui were a little skeptical that he could take them all and voiced this, though Darui and Bee said he would be fine. Yugito however had an evil grin on her face while thinking now she finally had an opportunity to show the little punk that he shouldn't have disregarded his biju.

Walking out onto the field Naruto waited for the others to get ready while Team Darui and Bee stood off to the side.

Once all three of Bee's Genin had gotten ready Darui raised his hand and yelled "FIGHT!"

Instantly all of Team Bee charged Naruto hoping to overwhelm him. Naruto stood calmly waiting until they got in close. The first one to reach him was Omoi who attempted to hit him with a punch to the face, Naruto lazily dodged kicked him in the stomach making him double over, before he spun to avoid Karui. Karui charged in again attacking Naruto with a flurry of punches and kicks. Naruto was managing to avoid most of them but blocked those he couldn't before finally seeing an opening and slamming his fist into Karui solar plexus making her fall to her knees.

Naruto was about to knock her out and remove her from the spar when Yugito slammed into his side sending him flying, he managed to flip and land on his feet though he still slid back from the force of Yugito's blow. When he saw her his eyes widened at what he saw. Her eyes had turned to slits and she had a slight deep blue aura of what looked like flames surrounding her. Naruto knew both she and Bee were Jinchuriki, it was common knowledge at the Temple, but he never imagined she would look so full of rage when she looked at him.

Yugito was angry, angry enough to go into her initial state when she saw how easily Naruto had managed to knock down Omoi and Karui with just taijutsu, she knew both were primarily Kenjutsu users but she still didn't think he would be able to take them down so easily, out of the corner of her eyes she could see that both her team mates were up and had drawn their swords ready to fight at their best.

Naruto had also noticed that Omoi and Karui were back up and silently cursed as he saw them draw their swords, knowing he could not avoid being skewered if he did not use one of his weapons, Naruto unwound the kusari-gama from his waist. It was not specially forged or reinforced with his own special seals like his Glaive but it was a strong and well crafted weapon and should be enough to deal with his opponents. The chain itself could be extended to around 30ft in length using chakra but it also made it much harder to control so Naruto kept it at its normal length of 10ft.

Seeing Yugito charge at him in her slightly feral state Naruto expertly swung his weapon at her forcing her to jump back to avoid being slashed by the scythe. Growling she was about to charge again when she saw Omoi and Karui go in at the same time with their swords poised.

Naruto swung his weapon at the two charging Genin, but the scythe end was knocked away by Omoi's blade as they continued to charge at him. He jumped back and pulled the chain backwards with him and manipulated it to wrap around Karui's ankles. Pulling hard he forced her to the ground before disappearing in a burst of speed on top of her and knocking her out with a chop to the neck.

Jumping to the side to avoid being clawed Naruto swung his kusari-gama at Yugito forcing her back as Omoi came in again swinging his sword. As Naruto jumped back to avoid the sword he noticed that Omoi was going through hand signs and yelling **Lightning Style: False Darkness Jutsu! **Before shooting a long bolt of lightning out of his mouth at the blonde in front of him.

Naruto cursed seeing the lightning fly at him, and as his feet hit the ground rolled to the side to avoid Omoi's jutsu. When Naruto stopped however he was nearly roasted by a fire ball of blue fire from Yugito who had gone into her One-tailed state. Naruto avoided it but jumped right into the path of another **False Darkness Jutu** from Omoi.

Omoi and Yugito smirked thinking their plan had worked when they saw the lightning about to his Naruto, the smirk fell however when Naruto was replaced by a log. Gritting their teeth and wondering where the blonde had gone their question was answered when the blunted side of Naruto's kusari-gama hit Omoi in the temple knocking him out.

Over on the sidelines Team Darui was looking both stunned and worried at the fight in front of them. They were amazed Naruto had managed to take out both Karui and Omoi, but they also saw Yugito go into her final form. She had gone down on all fours and a second tail spouted from her chakra cloak.

"Sensei shouldn't we stop this Naruto-ku-SAN could get really hurt fighting Yugito when she's like this" Mabui said with a worried look on her face as she watched Naruto avoid Yugito's now flaming claws. Darui smirked as he heard his students slip up but answered her in a calm voice to placate her "No Mabui we don't need to interfere Naruto has already proven himself to be stronger than an average Chunin since he took out Karui and Omoi, but if he can take out Yugito, and I think he can, we'll have a better estimation of his skill."

"Besides" Bee began in a serious tone "He hasn't shown everything yet. He has yet to use a jutsu or that glaive of his, and Yugito needs this. She needs to know that just because he is a Jinchurki he does not need his biju"

Mabui nodded her assent but still vowed silently that she would step in if it got to far. She had no idea why but she felt a very strong connection with Naruto.

Samui watched her team mates exchange with a blank face, but was giggling perversely in her head a chibi Samui dancing in her head screaming about how amazing a story this would make.

Yugito was getting annoyed, the blonde punk had kept dodging her and dodging her. She had never met someone who was fast enough to avoid being hit while she was in this state below Special Jounin. It aggravated her enough that she started to send fireballs at her opponent.

Naruto sighed as he kept dodging the fireballs Yugito was sending at him. He needed to end this and soon as he was running out of steam. He sighed mentally knowing he would need to use his glaive if he wanted to win. Using a quick Substitution he used the moment of peace he was granted to rewrap his kusari-gama around his waist and pull his glaive of his back.

Yugito wondered where her opponent had disappeared to when she suddenly jumped back to avoid being gored by her opponents glaive.

Naruto charged in at Yugito again forcing her to jump back to avoid his powerful swings. Naruto grit his teeth knowing he would have to reveal on of his trump cards to take Yugito down. Focusing chakra into a specific sequence of seals along each band on the shaft causing them to glow with a violet light. Knowing the sequence was complete Naruto swung down diagonally in Yugito's direction.

Yugito wasn't sure what the blonde was doing when he swung the glaive down when she was more than 20ft away, but what happened was not what she expected. As he swung it down a lance of violet colored lightning shot out from the blade straight at her. She cursed as she tried to dodge but could not fully get out of the way as the lightning hit her arm. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the bolt hit her, causing untold amounts of pain to course through her body. She knew what the technique was, she had used it before. The only thing running through her mind before she finally passed out from the pain was. _How can he use Jutsu through the glaive? _

Everyone else was shocked at what they saw. Everyone wondered how Naruto had managed to send justu through his glaive. As if sensing there confusion said blonde gave them an explanation. "The Glaive has seals in separate bands along the shaft. Three bands are the twelve handsigns used to make jutsu, the others are specific seals for specific jutsu with longer seal chains than normal, even the etching on the blade is used for a jutsu. When I focus into the seals I can fire jutsu from the glaive, and while I can use them normally aswell this takes less chakra from me and usually catches my opponents off guard. " he finished panting from exertion.

Everyone else nodded at the explanation, it was an ingenius piece of seal work to manage that and it surprised them greatly to know that the blonde used it like a master was enough to tell them the weapon was also tuned to his chakra.

Bee and Darui, were highly impressed with Naruto, they knew he was atleast at the level of a High Chunin, possibly a Special Jounin, but they would inform the Raikage of that later right now they had to take him and Team Bee somewhere they could rest up from the spar, and Team Darui had several missions tomorrow so they needed to get home aswell.

Dismissing the Genin Bee picked up his Genin and headed to the hospital to make sure they were okay. While Darui went and picked up Naruto, who had fallen asleep in Mabui's lap when she went to make sure he was okay, before using the Shunshin to take him somewhere to rest.

The rest of Team Darui said goodbye and went to their own homes each wondering just what the blonde's presence would bring in the future.

**End**

**Ok theres chapter 2 I wanted to give you some knowledge of Naruto's skill and over all level so that was what the fight was for, and Yugito will change don't worry I just needed a reason for her to get angry enough to use her tailed beast form.**

**Review please and thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I know its been awhile since ive updated sorry for that between work and school I don't have the time I used to but I will try and update at regular intervals.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who have voted in the poll I have on my profile, it is still open so please vote. **

**To BattleCharger: That would be a rather weird father for Naruto, I had not planned on doing that but yeah itd be weird. I have seen that before though the Kyuubi in that fic was also the Yondaime and there was some convoluted thing involved there its called **_**The Demon Son of Konoha b**_**y ChunkyLover584 if you want to check it out.**

**I don't own Naruto**

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_**Jutsu**_

"**Summons/Biju" Talking**

'_**Summon/Biju' Thinking**_

**Chapter 3**

A month had passed since Naruto came to the Hidden Cloud, and he could not be happier with how it worked out. He had made several good friends in Team Darui and Team Bee, even Yugito had warmed up to him after awhile, and he was well liked throughout the village.

Naruto was currently heading back towards the Raikage tower to report back from a D-rank he had just finished. He had been assigned to dispose of some of the larger animals attacking livestock from the mountains, and while normally this was a c-rank mission Cloud had a policy that as long as it was just local beasts it was labeled as a d-rank. This not only cut down on the attacks on village livestock but also gave fresh Genin teams more experience in fighting live opponents. Yes they were animals but they could still react and fight on their own. The best part about the mission, to Naruto anyhow, was that the ninja who went out on them were allowed to keep whatever was left of the animals they killed. This was perfect for Naruto as he used it to make clothes like the black wolf pelt he currently wore over his torso, with the wolf's head over his own that kept him warm during the cold snap that currently held the village in its grip. He also used it to furnish his apartment, that had been assigned by he Raikage, with pelts of various animals covering furniture and used as blankets.

Finally reaching the Raikage's office he saw a rather grim faced Raikage looking at an attractive woman with Blackish/Blue hair that wore a pink shirt with a red collar and a knee length blue skirt. The woman looked to be nearly in tears as she pleaded with the raikage "Please Raikage-Sama I'll do anything for help, anything!" practically on her knees begging for aid.

Naruto raised an eyebrow to the scene before him before hearing the Raikage speak "I am sorry Tsunami-san, but no matter how unfortunate the situation in Wave Country is at the moment the village council will not allow me to send ninja to your aid without proper payment" he finished in a sad but firm tone showing his resolve on the matter.

Naruto frowned upon hearing the Raikage's words he knew of the situation in Wave Country at the moment due to its closeness to the Lightning Temple imports were often brought from Wave to keep some of the things that only grew there in stock. However he also knew the laws of the Hidden Cloud quite well and knew that one of the small concessions the council of the village gained was the ability to keep shinobi from going on missions without proper payment.

Thinking quickly Naruto spoke "Raikage-sama, I believe I have a solution to this problem. I know some information about the current situation in wave country, and I also know that Gato of Gato Industries is currently running the country." The Raikage raised an eyebrow, while the woman now named Tsunami looked at Naruto with some hope in her eyes. "This mission can be done, sir, even without the proper payment. Not only is Gato one of the richest men in the world he is also one of the shadiest, so if we remove him from the picture we can not only take out someone who is likely to take in our missing-nins but also a crime lord. Normally this wouldn't be enough, but with a trading alliance with Wave, we could bring in many more imports from the land of Water with less taxes on them in addition to whatever money we could 'Liberate' from Gato" Naruto finished with a grin.

The Raikage was matching Naruto's grin seeing as he did want to help this woman, and agreed though he told Naruto that he would need to go alone as he could not afford to send many of his ninja with the Chunin exams merely a month away. After agreeing to the terms and saying he would simply go to The Hidden Leaf after completing the mission and would meet the other teams there.

After telling Tsunami, who had been crying tears of joy, to meet him at the gate tomorrow morning so they could head out towards Wave left to his apartment to get a good nights rest and clean up a bit since he would be out of the village for several months.

The next morning Naruto and Tsunami left out the gates of the village, and headed towards wave. The two travelled at a sedate pace knowing they would make it to wave within 5 days and Naruto wanted to be fresh incase they ran into any bandits or Ninja that Gato may have hired. As they were walking Tsunami told Naruto of the general state Wave was in, and about the rest of her family. Kaiza, her husband had been killed by Gato after bringing some hope to the country and that her son Inari had taken it rather hard and was almost constantly walking around looking depressed or staring out at the ocean. Her father Tazuna, he had learned was a bridge builder and had recently gone on a business trip to the Hidden Leaf for more materials to finish the bridge that would connect Wave to the mainland.

Naruto and Tsunami had no idea that her father had not actually gone to the Leaf for supplies, but for ninja instead.

**Four Days Later**

Tsunami and Naruto were approaching a clearing that was about a mile away from her home when they came upon a site neither had expected.

In the clearing in front of them was an old man, who met Tsunami's description of her father, surrounded by three terrified looking teenagers, one girl and two boys, who all had Leaf Village forehead protectors on. Each of the teenagers were obviously fresh Genin based on their appearances. One boy was wearing white shorts with a high collared blue shirt and white arm warmers with his black hair in the shape of a ducks butt and looked slightly taller than average. The other could not have looked different than his counterpart being a good 6inches shorter than average (4'6'') wore the stupidest looking orange tracksuit that clashed horribly with his pink and yellow hair. The girl also had pink hair making Naruto suspect she was related to the boy, but was wearing a red dress with spandex shorts underneath.

All three were looking at the nearby pond that had two figures on top of it. One figure was easily recognizable as Zabuza Momochi, with the large Zanbatou and taped up mouth and he currently had his hand on a water prison jutsu that held someone just recognizable as the man holding it. Kakashi Hatake, the only remaining student of the Fourth Hokage, son of the White Fang, and known throughout the Elemental Nations as Sharingan Kakashi was currently trapped within the Water Prison.

Naruto's thoughts had nearly doubled when he came upon the Leaf Ninja and from Tsunami's shocked look her father had gone to the Leaf without telling her when she had come to Cloud for aid. Naruto knew this was strictly against village protocol and though neither village were enemies it was still not heard of for the two to aid one another. Knowing that it was not Tsunami who did this but her father Naruto resigned himself to help her, and since the Leaf team was in trouble Naruto would help them.

Sighing to himself Naruto resigned himself to the fact that atleast Zabuza had a large bounty on his head. Nodding to Tsunami he disappeared towards the battle.

Kakashi was not having a good day, first his "Team" had forced him to continue on this god awful mission, and without backup, because of foolish pride. His team consisted of the last Uchiha. Sasuke himself was no actually the last Uchiha, in fact there were 3 other Uchihas who had graduated in the last few years at the academy that were better than him, but since Sasuke was Fugaku's child he was viewed as more important. The other male on his team was Ryusei Namikaze his beloved sensei's son, though his view on his sensei had been changing after being saddled with his team. Ryusei was simply put an idiot with almost no potential, he wore bright neon orange, had next to no chakra and poor control over what he did have and believed himself to be invincible because the Fourth Hokage was his father. Kakashi had no idea how his sensei's child could have so little skill, especially since Minato Namikaze was the only SS-ranked nin currently in existence. His team was rounded out with Sakura Namikaze, Ryusei's twin. Sakura simply put was like a smaller version of her mother and like her mother would do nearly anything for power, whether that be sleeping with powerful people or blackmailing them into doing what they wanted. She did however have one redeeming quality and that was the great control she had over her miniscule chakra.

Sighing Kakashi had resigned himself to dying when Zabuza was suddenly flung backwards by a Cloud ninja, if the forehead protector was anything to go by, who was only wearing a pair of black baggy cargo pants and had his feet wrapped up in black tape. The Cloud nin looked to be around his Genin's age but Kakashi could tell he was much more powerful. In addition to his clothes Kakashi could also see the emblem of the Lightning Temple tattooed on the boys shoulder and a viscious looking glaive on his back with blonde hair with black streaks on top of his head.

Naruto slammed his fist into Zabuzas sternum sending him flying and inadvertently freeing Kakashi from his prison. Looking down he saw Kakashi nod in thanks, which he returned, before he blurred off towards Zabuza intent on finishing him. Preparing to use one of the forbidden taijutsu techniques that were taught at the Temple Naruto was surprised when a masked figure blurred in front of Zabuza intent on taking the hit for him. Naruto however was not having that and shifted his stance slightly to use a different move. Blurring to the side so that he could hit both of his targets Naruto slammed one fist into both Zabuza and the Masked Ninja right into their rib cage with a cry of _**Sokotsu!(Double Bone)**_

Zabuza and his accomplice's eyes widened in pain at the force of the blow feeling half of their rib cages being turned into dust and liquefying the organs and caving their bodies in towards their left. Both fell to the ground with a look of excrueciating pain on their faces before dying as they finally touched the dirt.

All five of the spectators were in awe of the power Naruto just wielded Tsunami and Tazuna both staring with their jaws on the floor at the power of the attack. Sakura and Ryusei were both scared of what the boy who looked no older than them was capable of. Sasuke was different from his teammates thinking _I'll get that loser to show me those moves then I'll finally be able to kill HIM and put control of the Uchiha clan back where it belong. IN MY HANDS! _Finishing it out with a slightly evil laugh in his mind.

Kakashi was the best at hiding his awe at the power the boy possessed, and thought _If he can do that with just Taijutsu I wonder what else he can do._ The boy after sealing the bodies in a scroll started walking towards them.

"Ohayo Leaf-san may I ask what you are doing in this area with my clients family?" Naruto asked politely already suspecting the answer.

"Well Cloud-san, I am Kakashi Hatake and this is my genin team Sasuke, Sakura, and Ryusei, and Tazuna-san here came to the Hidden Leaf for assistance." Kakashi replied while pointing to each member of the team and Tazuna.

"That is all well and good Kakashi-san, but Tsunami-chan, your clients daughter went to cloud for assistance, several days before Tazuna began his journey towards the leaf for what my client was told was a business trip." Naruto stated calmly while looking at Tazuna with a glare that said "_I expect and explanation for this_".

"W-we-well you see-" Tazuna started only to be bashed over the head by Tsunami who then started scolding him about his actions.

"Father, why exactly do you have Leaf ninja here when you know I went to the Hidden Cloud for assistance?" Tsunami asked with menace in her voice.

"W-well Tsunami-chan, I-I went to the Leaf because I did not think Cloud would assist us, and uh-uh, well-" Tazuna was cut off again by a large spike of killing intent from two sources, one being Naruto and the other Kakashi.

Both Kakashi and Naruto were pissed. Not only did this an lie about the mission but also hired other ninjas when he knew there was assistance coming from another village. He had likely used some of the money that was to be given to the Hidden Cloud aswell to pay the Leaf.

"Well then Tazuna, it appears that we have a choice to make, seeing as I was given the mission first, I will be continuing on, whether or not Kakashi and his team continue is their business as they will no longer be getting paid for this." Naruto growled out at the old man.

Kakashi was about to agree with the blonde but was interrupted by the most volatile of his team. "NOW WAIT JUST A SECOND!"Ryusei shouted earning the attention of everyone else. "I AM THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE AND I DEMAND THAT YOU LEAVE WE WERE HERE FIRST!" He finished thinking that the mention of his father's title would get Naruto to leave. He was wrong however as killing intent spiked from Naruto and was directed entirely at Ryusei causing him to stiffen and a large wet spot to appear on the front of his orange pants.

"You listen here boy I will not tolerate your idiocy out here and neither will anyone else from another village. Your title may make you someone important back in that cesspool you call a village, but make no mistake I can kill all of you right now if I wish and there is nothing you could do to stop me!" Naruto ground out.

Ryusei quickly nodded his agreement and began backing only to trip and hit his head on a rock knocking himself out.

Kakashi sighed to himself before looking over at Naruto and saying "I apologize for my stutend he is inexperienced and slightly retarded, I am however forbidden to go back to the village without completing this mission as the Fourth has decreed that his children cannot report back with a failed mission. It will mean my career and possibly life if I return without finishing it."

Naruto along with Tsunami and Tazuna looked rather stunned at that proclamation before agreeing and Naruto saying that he had other duties to perform and with that Kakashi made Sakura carry her brother before making their way to the clients house.

Naruto after getting Tsunami home left a couple Lightning clones to keep the perimeter of the house secure, expecting Gato to have hired more than Zabuza to kill the bridge builder and not trusting the Leaf-nins to keep his client safe, and left to go scout Gato's base.

As Naruto went out to scout the Leaf Ninja including Ryusei who had woken up, were having their own discussion. "Who is he sensei, I'll kill him for what he did to me!" Ryusei snarled out thinking he had a chance at taking the boy down.

"I never got his name Ryusei, but I know that if you try and attack him, or his client, he will kill you." Kakashi said with a grave face and a serious tone.

This answer shocked not only Ryusei but the other two Genin aswell, no one had ever dared to harm them in the entirety of their lives, Ryusei and Sakura due to their father and Sasuke because people thought he was the next Uchiha prodigy. "Bu-But HE CAN'T DO THAT DOESN'T HE KNOW WHO I AM!?" Rysuei shouted only to have his mouth covered by his sensei.

"Shut up!" Kakashi snarled out. "While that boy may not look like much he is likely atleast Jounin level, if not beyond, did you not see the tattoo on his shoulder?" Taking their blank looks as a no Kakashi continued. "Though he is likely registered as a Genin, he was trained as a shinobi by the Lightning Temple, that is what the tattoo on his shoulder means. The Temple does not turn out weak shinobi, and those that go to Cloud are atleast Chunin level, and the fact that he killed Zabuza and his accomplice with one attack likely means he was stronger than that."

"But sensei, you were already fighting Zabuza he was tired!" Sakura said thinking this boy who was likely the same age as them couldn't be that strong if her Sasuke-kun wasn't.

Sasuke was thinking something different however. _How can this loser this __**Monk!**__ Be better than me, were the same age the same rank at this rate I'll never kill __**HIM! **_

Kakashi looked at Sakura before shaking his head and saying, "No Sakura, Zabuza likely would not have been all that tired and his accomplice was still fresh. Not to mention the speed he moved at and changed direction, he could probably kill me just as easily as he did those two"

Seeing their shocked faces Kakashi took that as his cue to leave and did so leaving all of his Genin to their thoughts.

Sitting outside of Gato's base searching for weaknesses, Naruto winced as he felt the pain in his arms from using the _**Sokotsu. **_Not only did he shift from a different move to use it, but it was a forbidden technique at the temple for a reason. The technique and its variant the _**Ikkotsu,**_ caused extreme pain in the arms as they used it and tore several muscles in the arms. The only reason Naruto could use it at all was due to the Kyuubi's healing, the only thing he did gain from having the beast locked away as tightly as it could be.

Naruto's musings were interrupted when he felt a large chakra signature approaching the base and his eyes widened when he saw who it was. The man was well over 6 feet tall and was covered in so much muscle that he looked like a body builder. The man wore the standard black ninja pants and sandals with kunai and shurkien holsters on each leg. He wore a brown shortsleeved shirt that had what looked to be blood stains on it and an ANBU chestguard over it. He had dark brown hair that went to his shoulders and over his shoulder was the handle of a massive battle axe that was double bladed and was 6feet long and the blade being 4 feet across. The man also wore a slashed rock village headband around his neck. This was Rikorou Nanashibe, an S-ranked missing nin from the Hidden Rock village, also known simple as the Butcher.

He was known for brutally slaughtering any enemy he came across as well as murdering over 1/4th of the Rock village's civilian population out of pure boredom which is the event that made him into a missing nin.

Naruto cursed as he recognized the man knowing he could know defeat him alone. Resolving himself to getting help from Kakashi, he disappeared in a crackle of lightning back to the client's house.

**End**

**Okay now I know there are going to be a lot of you that are upset because I killed of Zabuza and Haku. The truth of the matter is I have no use for them. Remember that Naruto is not the same as in cannon and has no need of Haku or Zabuza to show him that he needs to protect his precious people, and to those of you who want to complain about the fight well surprise counts for a lot especially as a ninja, there is a reason ambushes are considered deadly, and since no one knew Naruto was there until he slammed into Zabuza, well theres your ambush. Onto the Iwa-nin well I needed someone and I made this one up mainly so I can have Naruto fight an opponent that severely outclasses him, as for him working with Kakashi next time, I like Kakashi maybe I'll have him defect later I don't know. **

**If you are going to complain about me killing off Zabuza so quickly or about making Naruto to strong, please don't I have reasons, many of them are stated above, and Naruto isn't really all that strong, Low Jounin is a fair estimate, again he got the drop on Zabuza and Haku, as for him beating Kakashi, well Kakashi wasn't all that great at the beginning of cannon, lets just say he let himself go a little, that's why he thinks naruto can beat him. **

**As for me using the Sokotsu and Ikkotsu well I like them, I thought they were cool so they are now forbidden techiques for naruto.**

**Please vote in the poll on my profile and review, ill close the poll once ive posted the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I know it's been awhile sorry I will try and make these updates more regular. Now onto other several people reviewed and to those who did thank you for doing so. **

**Now to Akuma-Heika you posed several questions I'll do my best to answer them. First off as I said in the first chapter Shisui is currently the clan head and well I like him so I made him stronger, I did say he could almost match the fourth in speed and now the clan head so there are a lot of political problems if he does anything to Mikoto out of pure spite, I also came up with the idea that she was out of the country on clan business during the attack and came back after it was over so there's that excuse, as for suicide missions well as far as I am aware she is not an active shinobi after Sasuke's birth so no missions outside of those for the clan, and if she is assassinated so soon after words it would be rather suspicious in my opinion. I know those aren't exactly the best reason but yeah. **

**As for the whiskers I just wanted to get rid of them. The extra seals well why would he if the temple believed he was strong enough on his own why get rid of them? Plus he already has 2 jinchuriki just the thought of another several years down the road or the fact that someone doesn't have Naruto should be enough. As for the bit about the channeling well hand seals are made to make using jutsu easier/possible hence why it is possible to use some with fewer seals depending on your ability with said jutsu, so I think that using seals on chakra conducting metal would make channeling something easier. I know this won't make much sense but think of it as a wand in Harry Potter they are made to make it easier to use and focus magic, the glaive is like that just with jutsu and chakra. **

**Onto Kyuubi's healing well I figure he should at least get something out of having a fox stuck in his gut, so let's say that enough of the kyuubi's chakra can get out to heal him when he needs it, it's not as fast as cannon where his wounds seal up almost instantly but atleast quicker than normal. As for the wolves, I'll think of something to use, rogue ex-summons or something similar so that the clan actually makes it out so that naruto is doing them a favor.**

**Ok now before the story there are some things I have to say, first off wolves won the summon poll so Naruto will summon wolves, second I have a lot of ideas just floating around right now, two for Naruto one for Pokémon. For the Naruto stories one is that Naruto still part of Konoha but so is the Uzumaki clan, though the clan will have different specialties and abilities than in cannon. My idea was for them to be something like Hunters, with their main weapons being a Bow along with a Hatchet and Kukri used simultaneously and various throwing knives and the like. **

**The second one is where Naruto is the descendant of the Second Hokage(either through his mother or father, most likely ill use his mother), who in my opinion is the best/coolest one, and he will have similar abilities those being kenjutsu, genjutsu, and extreme control over water jutsu stuff like that, he will have a family in both stories and that's mostly what I have at the moment. **

**For the pokemon one well it was basically just Ash starting with a different pokemon and going through the regions as a smarter trainer with a different set of pokemon, some would be the same yes but not everything. **

**Let me know if you like one of those ideas I'll use that one first.**

**Chapter 4**

It had been tense when Naruto had gotten back to Tsunami and Tazuna's house. The atmosphere was not the result of his arrival or the presence of the leaf ninjas it was because of Tsunami's son Inari. Naruto had heard the story of what happened to Kaiza from Tsunami, but never really imagined that the boy would look as depressed as he did simply because someone had died. Of course it was sad but to think that he would become so distant and anti-social was unheard of to the shinobi.

Ignoring the boy for now Naruto signaled Kakashi to follow him and walked outside away from the Genin and clients. Kakashi sighed and followed him outside wondering what the young Cloud ninja had to say. When he arrived outside he saw Naruto make several handseals beore touching several trees in a perimeter around them causing a barrier to form around them keeping out any eavesdroppers.

"Thank you for coming Kakashi-san, now I believe I did not introduce myself. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and as you know I am from Cloud." Said Naruto causing Kakashi to stiffen as he heard the name Uzumaki, wondering if this boy could be related to Kushina, his sensei's former lover, and to him an older sister.

"Now we have several problems" Naruto continued causing Kakashi to raise an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean Naruto-san? What problems do we have? You took out Zabuza and his accomplice rather easily surely you could take out whatever thugs Gato has left?"

"I only took out Zabuza due to surprise, but that is not the issue Gato has more than just thugs on his payroll."

"Oh and what other missing-nin does he have on his payroll" Kakashi asked thinking that whoever it was they wouldn't be that much stronger than Zabuza and that the two of them could take out someone of that level quite easily.

"Rikorou Nanashibe, the Butcher." Naruto stated in a grave tone.

When Kakashi heard who it was his visible features paled knowing who the man was. Sighing Kakashi asked the question on both their minds, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. I have no idea of his skills other than his use of that battle axe, and that he uses Earth chakra. I do know that we are going to have to work together if we want to beat him though."

Kakashi nodded in agreement with that statement and thought about what information he had on the Butcher, and realized he knew something that his counterpart did not. Kakashi knew that Nanashibe liked to use earth jutsu to make traps in the surrounding area, either making pitfalls or walls to force opponents into running towards him where he could just take them out with his axe. Telling Naruto as much the two began to think about how to take him down and when he was likely to attack.

Figuring they had atleast one week before Nanashibe attacked because he had likely just returned from some form of mission due to the bloodstains Naruto had spotted on his clothing and Gato would likely wait a few days before assuming Zabuza had been killed if no one reported his death sooner.

Both Naruto and Kakashi had an elemental advantage over and both knew that, though they realized it would not matter in the upcoming battle since their opponent was much stronger than the two of them.

Realizing that they would get no were at the moment Naruto dropped the barrier and walked with Kakashi back towards the house.

The two were silent for a moment before Naruto spoke.

"You know you're going to have to train your Genin up some incase Nanashibe comes with friends or Gato shows up with thugs. We can't take out everyone in this fight"

Kakashi sighed before saying "I know, but of the three of them only Sasuke has the ability to assist us right now and even that is not much help he could probably take out a few thugs but not much else."

Raising an eyebrow at this information Naruto wondered why the children of the vaunted Fourth Hokage, and the apparent scion of the Uchiha clan were so weak, and asked Kakashi as much.

Sighing again Kakashi's answered with a somewhat defeated tone. "Well you see it's not there is no talent in the group, though what talent there is belongs mainly to Sasuke with some possible Genjutsu or Medical Jutsu capabilities with Sakura. Ryusei is simply unfit to be a ninja but due to the fact that his father is the fourth no one wants to see that. What talent the other two do have is also squandered by their other pursuits as well. Sakura is obsessed with power much like her mother and is willing to do many things to get it aside from training. She is also obsessed with Sasuke, even if he is not the strongest Uchiha in the village. As for Sasuke he is focused on revenge and according to him putting control of the clan back where it needs to be, which is in his hands instead of the current leader Shisui's. No one really knows why he wants to do this the clan has become more prestigious since Shishui took over, even Sasuke's mother Mikoto looks at him as a burden to the village and a plague to the clan."

Naruto's eyes widened when he heard of Shisui Uchiha. The man was well known throughout the Elemental Countries as a strong shinobi, Naruto had even met him before when the man came to the Temple though it was very brief. However when Kakashi said Mikoto's name Naruto nearly froze. He knew that woman was the one who had saved his life by taking him to the temple and she had birthed the waste of space that was Sasuke? It didn't matter to Naruto though as far as he was concerned she was responsible for his life going as well as it did, and that Sasuke was her son was just a fluke no one can choose their family after all.

Kakashi noticed the blonde's reaction to Mikoto's name and wondered if the two had some form of history. He decided however to just let it go in the end it would not due to question his new ally and cause tension that could lead to both their deaths in the end.

"So what do you plan to teach them over the week if they won't be able to help us?" Naruto asked wondering if Kakashi had some miracle teaching device with him.

Kakashi seemed to think for a moment before nodding and saying "Well since I have been unable to motivate them in the village maybe this will get them to listen to what I say, that being said I am going to try and teach them tree walking"

As soon as Kakashi said this Naruto face palmed. "You let a team of gennin that didn't even know tree walking out of the village on a c-rank?" Naruto asked wondering if the man was insane.

Kakashi however waved his hands in an innocent gesture before saying "It's not my fault Sakura and Ryusei's father forced me to take them, and I would rather not have their mother screeching at me!"

Naruto relented and thought about how they could deal with this threat. He knew that he and Kakashi could not defeat Nanashibe and any thugs Gato may send with him to insure his success. Naruto had rough plan in place but he knew it would be much easier if Kakashi's Genin were stronger.

After discussing it over with Kakashi, Naruto left to the bridge to scout out the area and prepare for the eventual attack while Kakashi left to inform his team and the clients.

When Kakashi finally made it back into the clients house he noticed that his team seemed to be arguing for some reason and that Tazuna and his family were watching amused.

Coughing lightly to gain his team's attention Kakashi regarded them seriously for a moment before speaking.

"Naruto, the cloud-nin, has come up with some interesting information when scouting out Gato's base. Zabuza was not the only missing-nin Gato hired to kill the bridge builder and this new one is even stronger than he was." Kakashi said making Sakura shiver in fright while Sasuke and Ryusei scoffed thinking this guy couldn't be stronger than them.

"Quiet Sasuke, Ryusei, this is serious. Zabuza was an A-ranked shinobi, this new guy is Rikorou Nanashibe an S-ranked missing ninja called the Butcher. He is wanted for brutally murdering 1/4th of the Hidden Rock's civilian population out of boredom" Kakashi said harshly trying to impress the seriousness of the situation onto his team.

It seemed to work as his entire team paled, that was good maybe now they would realize that this world was not one that would cater to their every whim simply because of who their parents were.

"Now, Naruto has a plan. His plan involves all of you fighting and being able to take out the thugs Gato is likely to send with Nanashibe as insurance and at the moment the only Sasuke would be able to take out any of them, but even then it would only be 2 or 3 before he ran out of steam." Kakashi said making all three of his genin glare at him, Sasuke and Ryusei for being referred to as weak and Sakura for insulting her Sasuke-kun.

"I have a plan to remedy this but all of you have to listen to me or we will not survive and even with his plan we still only have a slim chance at surviving this next battle." Kakashi said gravely before changing his expression back to his signature eye smile and saying "Now lets go learn to climb trees"

**1 Week later at the Bridge**

Naruto and Team 7 had just arrived at the bridge with Tazuna and they were shocked at what they saw. A Massacre. There was no other word for what had occurred on the bridge. All of the workers that had come to today lay strewn across the bridge their bodies in pieces and their blood forming large puddles on the ground.

In front of them stood the man who committed the act, standing well over 6ft his bloody battle axe in hand was Rikorou Nanashibe grinning at them.

"Sakura, Sasuke, Ryusei guard Tazuna, watch out for Gato's thugs and if Naruto and I fall run as fast as you can there is no way you will survive no matter how injured he is." Kakashi stated in a serious tone.

"So Kakashi Hatake and some punk from the Lightning Temple think they are going to defeat me huh?" Nanashibe said laughing slightly as if the idea was so outrageous it was funny. Both Naruto and Kakashi knew he was just trying to rile them up and stayed calm however what he said next

"And I see the yellow flashes brats are here as well. Huh I guess the rumors about him cheating on Kushina Uzumaki with some pink headed slut were true." He said laughing heartily.

Before Kakashi could do anything to calm Ryusei and Sakura down he heard Ryusei scream. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU FUCKER!" before he charged Nanashibe.

Before he could be stopped Ryusei got within range and just before he reached him Nanashibe swung his axe in a downward ark bisecting Ryusei from the crown of his head down spraying blood onto himself and the bridge.

As the two halves of Ryusei's body fell Sakura let out an ear piercing scream and fainted at what had happened to her brother.

Naruto grit his teeth at the stupidity of the boy before taking his glaive off his back and readying himself for the fight.

Kakashi bit down on the impulse to rush at Nanashibe for killing his student, he may not have liked the boy but he was still his student and a leaf nin. He raised his headband and got himself into a fighting position while taking out two kunai, not having time to mourn his student.

All three combatants were still for several moments before Kakashi and Nanashibe sprung forward locking weapons in the middle.

Kakashi was being overpowered by Nanashibe and was about to be thrown backwards when Naruto appeared at the missing nin's side stabbing his glaive towards the man's forcing him to jump back. Kakashi nodded in thanks before both of them attacked again.

The fight was going surprisingly well for Naruto and Kakashi though they did not let themselves get comfortable, they knew the man would capitalize on it in an instant.

Rikorou Nanashibe was angry, he had not counted on the temple brat being as good as he was, he knew he had to step this fight up if he wanted to win without taking any fatal injuries. Jumping back slightly he swung the flat of his axe at Kakashi who got caught in the arm and was flung into the side of the bridge. Smirking he leapt at the blonde brat hoping to take him out before Kakashi got back up.

Cursing Naruto jumped back while swinging his glaive in a wide arc to create some room. Quickly stabbing the blade of his weapon into the ground and going through hand signs before calling out **Lightning Style: Wolf Pack Jutsu! **Releasing five wolves of lighting from his palm at Rikorou causing the man to jump back allowing Naruto some breathing room.

As Naruto tried to think of a plan Kakashi had gotten back up and winced at the pain in his side where Rikorou had hit him. He knew he would not be much help in the fight as he was at the moment. Cursing himself for being injured "_I used to be an ANBU Captain dammit, if I get out of this I'm really going to have to step up my training, provided Minato-sensei doesn't kill me for his son getting killed." _Sighing Kakashi got into position to use his one original technique like planned even if he couldn't fight normally he would be ready to make the finishing blow.

Naruto was slightly relieved to see Kakashi get up, it meant that the plan was still on even if the man couldn't fight at 100% he could still finish the man and that meant all Naruto had to do was get him into position.

As the last of his wolf pack faded Naruto made his move charging Rikorou he slashed and stabbed with his glaive while focusing chakra into the topmost band on the shaft for his second most powerful jutsu.

Naruto knew it would only be a few more seconds before he could unleash his attack and he hoped Kakashi was in position otherwise they'd both be fucked.

The seal band glowed showing Naruto that the jutsu was finally ready and he jumped back from Rikorou and stabbed his glaive forward shouting **Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Blast!**

As he said it a giant violet colored dragon composed entirely of lightning sprung out from the blade and roared at Rikorou before flying straight at the missing nin.

Rikorou was shocked that the blonde brat had such a powerful jutsu in his arsenal and the fact the he fired it out of that glaive of his was even more shocking. It didn't really matter though even as the dragon crackled towards him at Jounin level speeds he knew he could still avoid it without being hit.

Waiting until the dragon was about 10ft away Rikorou jumped to the side with a grin. The grin turned into a frown however when he saw the smirk on the blondes face. Wondering what the boy was smirking about until his senses screamed at him to move.

He moved just in time to avoid a lethal blow from Kakashi who had his fist covered in lightning, and while he may have avoided a lethal blow Kakashi was not a Jounin for nothing and managed to hit the missing nin in the shoulder tearing his left arm from his torso.

"AHH!" Rikorou screamed as he felt his arm separate from his body as he heard Kakashi's shout of **Raikiri! **, and suddenly heard the sound of birds chirping. He had no idea how he couldn't have heard this when it suddenly hit him. The dragon, the blonde had launched an A-rank jutsu to distract him, using the sound to cover up for Kakashi's jutsu.

Knowing Rikorou could still fight Naruto went in quickly and separated his head from his body causing it to fall to the ground.

Panting Naruto sighed and looked at Kakashi who had a relieved look in his eyes. Just as Naruto was about to relax he heard clapping at the other end of the bridge.

Looking over to the other side of the bridge both ninja saw a short fat man in a suit with around 100 thugs surrounding him.

"Well done, well done. I was fully expecting to have to kill Rikorou when he was done with you two but it seems you did it for me. That makes my job a lot easier so prepare to die" The fat man, they assumed was Gato said as he told the thugs to attack.

Groaning Naruto had no idea what to do, he was to tired to deal with all of the thugs alone and Kakashi was done, their only hope was Sasuke and seeing as how he was still frozen and staring at his team mate's body Naruto prepared himself to take out as many as possible before dying. Just as he was about charge in an arrow appeared in one of the attackers foreheads.

Turning Naruto saw Tsunami, along with all of the villagers of Wave, each with a weapon in their hand ready to fight. Naruto had never been happier to have sent Tsunami away this morning, he figured Gato would've tried something like this and Tsunami seemed to have been able to motivate the people.

Seeing all of the villagers made the thugs stop in their tracks before running in the other direction as fast as they could, leaving Gato a shivering mess on the ground in front of the people he oppressed.

It wasn't long before the sounds of a giant celebration could be heard in the streets of Wave country as the citizens paraded Gato's body through the streets before stringing it up in the center of the town.

Naruto and what was left of Team 7 were back at Tazuna's with Naruto and Kakashi recovering from their fight and Sasuke and Sakura mourning the loss of their team mate. They would all head to Konoha in the morning with Team 7 going back home and Naruto going to meet up with Team Darui and Team Bee for the Chunin exams.

Naruto had secured a large amount of money from Gato's personal vault and gave most of it to Tsunami to spread around to the citizens, along with a trading contract for Lightning country and the Cloud Village with Wave. He was slightly nervous about heading to the Leaf Village but he knew no one would care about an Uzumaki from Cloud and from what little he knew about his mother, he knew she had red hair so he doubted the Hokage would recognize him.

Sighing Naruto rolled over and went to sleep knowing in the morning he would be heading back to the village of his birth.

**End**

**Ok I know the fight scene is probably disappointing but I'm not all that great at writing them and it has been awhile, I apologize for that. As for next time I'll probably start the Chunin exams, I'm probably going to get Naruto to the tower and then go from there. He'll get his summoning contract during the month training period, like canon Naruto did. Not sure about the invasion or how I'll write it but ill figure it out. **

**Thanks for reading and I will try ad update on a regular basis, but no promises.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone heres another chapter, like I said im trying to update more frequently. To all those who reviewed thank you and for those of you wondering if I will kill off Sakura I'm not entirely sure yet, and as for Kakashi something will happen to him but he won't be killed I like Kakashi and don't really want to kill him off.**

**Before you start this is mainly a filler chapter the next one will be more exciting.**

**Chapter 5**

Kakashi was worried. He and his Genin had spent the last week in Wave in somber moods after Ryusei's death. Kakashi wasn't to broken up about it, as he was never a fan of the boy, but he was extremely nervous about what would happen when he got back to Konoha.

Kakashi knew his sensei couldn't technically kill him, though that may not stop him, as not only were they faced with an enemy who was way out of Kakashi's league, but Ryusei had also charged him like an idiot. He was happy that Naruto would be traveling with them though. The boy reminded him of his sensei's ex-lover Kushina and his honorary sister, Kakashi was rather shocked when he found out what his sensei had done and it had started his growing disenchantment with him. The boy was also a witness to the attack and could back up anything that was said, that and not even Minato Namikaze would kill a ninja from another village when he was there for the Chunin exams, that and the Raikage would find out fairly quickly and bring war upon a village that could not withstand it.

Kakashi sighed. _Maybe I should just go missing-nin. It can't be that bad and Konoha's hunter-nins aren't really too hard to deal with, I mean if Itachi can do it I can. _Kakashi thought as he what remained of his team and Naruto approached the gates of the village.

As soon as they reached the gates the Chunin guards, Izumo and Kotetsu, realized that there was someone missing from the group in front of them and that the blonde Cloud-nin was likely not taking his place. Both paled as they realized the implications of their thoughts, they would have to stock up on ear plugs for when the queen howler monkey found out her son was dead.

After quickly ushering them through both Chunin quickly made whatever clones they could to go buy as many earplugs as they could.

As the group got closer to the Hokage tower Kakashi paled even further wondering what type of punishment awaited him.

However Naruto slipped into an icy cold demeanor at the thought of meeting the man that had attempted to turn him into a weapon, and was not sure how he would react to his presence. Naruto was grateful however that both team Darui and team Bee were already in the village, he had actually sent them a message to meet him at the tower, and for the Jounin to be a part of the meeting in case things went south.

Naruto only hoped that the presence of Bee and Darui as enough to keep the man in check and not demand his head or something.

Sighing Naruto and the remainder of Team 7 walked up the tower to the Hokage's office where the secretary said the other Cloud teams were already to give the man their report.

Minato Namikaze was not a man that was easily shaken, but his world had just been rocked rather severely. He had first been subject to the two teams of Cloud-nin who said one of their Genin was arriving from a mission with one of his Jounin. When he found out where the mission was he was furious at the thought of that old drunk going behind his back, but knew he could not go after him now, especially with Cloud's new trade alliance with Wave they would get suspicious. However that was only the start of his troubles, as his "wife" had decided to visit him in the office today, he was not all that adverse to her coming for a conjugal visit while he was at work but he knew she had been seeing several other men and he never enjoyed it when she came so recently after his escapades. He wasn't all that mad about her cheating on him as he knew the children were his, and he cheated on her as well but her presence was likely to incite something, especially after Kakashi, the cloud-nin, Sasuke, and Sakura walked in without Ryusei.

Minato's day had gotten worse as soon as Kakashi started the report, he knew he shouldn't have given the order to make him continue, but he could not risk a black mark added to his son and daughter's records, especially with their poor performance at the academy, but he never thought the appearance of the Demon Brothers would lead to Rikorou Nanashibe. As Kakashi gave his report Minato was rather shocked to hear that the cloud-nin, who he discovered was names Naruto, had taken out Zabuza Momochi and came up with the plan that lead to Nanashibe's death, but when he got to the part about Ryusei's death that was when the real trouble started.

As soon as Kakashi finished saying how Ryusei died, like an idiot, an ear shattering screech was heard though out the entirety of the village.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY RYUSEI-KUN IS DEAD? HE CAN'T BE DEAD!" Isako screeched out making everyone in the room wince. "MINATO I DEMAND THAT CLOUD-NIN'S HEAD AND KAKSHI IS TO BE PUNISHED FOR ALLOWING RYUSEI-KUN TO DIE!"

"SHUT UP ISAKO!" Minato roared shocking both Isako and Sakura who had never heard her father yell at her mother. Minato was pissed first he heard his son was dead, and he knew it was the boy's fault after all no matter how much Minato tried Ryusei was as stupid and arrogant as they came, and he had less talent than his sister who was less that useless, and now his 'wife' was acting like she had the authority to order him around and if it was one thing Minato hated it was when people tried to act like they were better than him, there was a reason he had Fugaku Uchiha killed after all. He also knew that no matter what he could not kill the cloud ninja, especially with two of Cloud's most prominent Jounin in the village, however Kakashi, it may as well have been open season on Kakashi, he'd probably punish Sasuke too just to make him suffer like his father used to do to him.

"Now, I know as much as I would like to I cannot kill you cloud-nin-" Minato began causing the Cloud Teams to stiffen nervously all of them discreetly move their hands towards their weapons and Mabui to glance at her crush scarred for him.

"However, if we ever meet outside of these walls." Minato stopped leaving the threat to hang in the air. "But Kakashi, Sasuke you two will both be punished for allowing a teammate to die on a mission."

This statement was met with incredulous stares from the Cloud ninja, a resigned sigh from Kakashi, a smug grin from Isako, a shocked look from Sasuke, and a terrified look from Sakura who never imagined her crush would be punished.

"Now Sasuke, your punishment will be two-fold. You will be on probation for a period of 2 years and you will not be allowed to leave the village during that period, or perform anything other than a D-ranked mission. This also means you will not be eligible for promotion to Chunin, during that period of time."

Sasuke's shocked look became horrified and he was about to retort but it was cut off by a glare from the Hokage.

"Kakashi, after the Chunin exams are over you will be demoted to Chunin and you will experience probation similar to Sasuke's though you will also be sent on S-ranks without pay. Now I will find a replacement for Ryusei for team 7 during the Chunin exams that way Sakura still has a chance, now get out of my sight" Minato said in a deadly tone causing everyone in his office to leave as quickly as possible, no one knowing what to think as they couldn't imagine the 'benevolent' Fourth Hokage could be so cruel to his ninja over a failed mission.

Minato never noticed that Naruto slipped a note into Kakashi's weapon pouch, nor did he see the two Cloud Jounin nodding at the boy as he did so. The Fourth Hokage may not see the resource or potential of Kakashi Hatake, but Cloud and the Raikage would, now they just needed to get Kakashi on board and wait.

After leaving the tower the Cloud Teams and Naruto split from the Leaf-nins and went to the hotel they were staying at. When they got to their rooms Mabui quickly turned around and engulfed Naruto in a rib crushing hug.

"Naruto-kun I was so worried!" Mabui said quickly before realizing that she was still in the presence of her team and Team Bee which caused her to quickly let go and look down with a heavy blush on her face.

Naruto didn't know what to do he had never really understood the opposite sex and growing up around monks hadn't exactly stimulated his hormones, so he just stood there a blush coming onto his face as he slowly opened and closed his mouth.

The faces of their friends and students caused the rest of the Cloud-nin to burst out in laughter before the two recovered and glared at them Mabui making hand signs and Naruto reaching for his glaive. This caused the others to bolt leaving Naruto Mabui and the in the room.

At a signal from the Jounin Naruto sat down on the nearby couch, Mabui following and sitting close, and began giving his formal report of his mission. Both Jounin were impressed that Naruto and Kakashi had managed to take out Nanashibe a feat they knew they would have trouble with, and neither would be surprised to find a bingo book entry for Naruto soon.

"Alright Naruto lets get to the main reason we wanted to talk to you. We know you want to recruit Kakashi, and we agree that it would be worth it but how are we supposed to go about it?" Darui asked making Mabui go wide eyed and Naruto to look at them contemplatively.

"Well I don't think getting Kakashi to agree will be an issue any more, especially with his new punishment" Naruto began causing Darui and Bee to wince when they thought about the man's new status.

"However, I know it won't be easy to get him out of the village without someone knowing so we need a plan." Naruto said getting nods out of the Jounin.

"Well do you have any ideas Naruto?" Darui asked. Naruto shook his head negative and Bee seemed to be stumped as well.

"Um Darui-sensei I have an idea." Mabui said timidly causing the others to remember she was there and made them look at her in slight shock that she had an idea.

"Well umm remember what Raikage-sama told us about the invasion that Sand and Sounds were planning?" Mabui said causing Naruto to go wide eyed at this information as he had not known and Darui and Bee to nod at the girl.

"Well he said we would not participate in the invasion unless we were attacked, but why don't we get Hatake-san out then, and then once we get him back home we can just use some of that permanent hair dye that Tima-san made and then the only thing we would have to worry about is his sharingan." Mabui said stunning the three of them with the simplicity yet effectiveness of the plan. If they added a blood clone to the mix to fake Kakashi's death they would have even less to worry about with being discovered.

"That's a great plan Mabui-chan!" Naruto said as he hugged the girl making her blush madly at he contact. Darui chuckled while Bee gave a thumbs up and started to rap.

"Now all we need to do is get Kakashi on board." Darui said getting a nod from Naruto who was rather happy with the outcome, as even with the short time he had known Kakashi he liked the man and didn't think he deserved the punishment he got just for a Genin's death.

Naruto however had one more person he wanted to inform of the upcoming invasion at the very least he owed it to the woman if she was still in Konoha. Sighing Naruto got up and said he was going out which confused Mabui and the Jounin who figured he would want to rest.

As Naruto was leaving the hotel he asked the clerk at the front desk if she knew someone that could tell him where Mikoto Uchiha was, and was surprised when the woman said she was her cousin. After explaining that he had met the woman at the temple when he was there and she had come on a mission the woman did not hesitate to tell him the location of her apartment on the far side of the village by one the lakes that acted as a reservoir in times of need for the village.

Making his way towards the apartment Naruto had no idea what to think about the woman he was about to meet. He knew he owed his life to her as he was sure he would not have lasted that long in Konoha as an acknowledged Jinchuriki, Cloud and Mist were different in their treatment of Jinchuriki but Konoha despite having had several that were important members of their society still refused to treat them like people when they were aware of their existence.

Sighing Naruto landed in front of the apartment complex and made his way up to the specified floor and room number before knocking tentatively.

When the door opened Naruto saw a woman with blackish blue hair in a sleeveless version of the Konoha Jounin uniform with the new Uchiha Symbol, a sharingan embossed over the standard leaf symbol to show what was left of the clans commitment to the leaf.

As soon as the woman noticed a barefoot, shirtless, tattooed cloud-nin, with shaggy blonde hair with black streaks in it she was not sure what to think. Then she noticed that the tattoo was the symbol Lightning Temple, then she registered the fact that the boy had Kushina's turquoise blue eyes and her eyes widened.

"Naruto-kun?" Mikoto asked tentatively getting a nod from the blonde in question. As soon as he nodded Mikoto hugged the boy tightly like a mother would her son. As she let him go she looked him over and nodded as he looked healthy and physically fit, in short he looked like a perfect ninja and that made her smile.

"Come in Naruto-kun I'm sure that you have a lot of questions for me." Mikoto said getting another nod from Naruto and the two went inside the apartment.

As Naruto looked around he noticed several photos around the room that had what appeared to be a Mikoto as a Jounin sensei with her team and several others, but there were two that truly caught Naruto's attention.

The first looked to be Mikoto with her Jounin sensei and Genin team. The sensei, a man with long white hair and a tanto strapped to his back, and her two teammates a boy with a bowl cut and large eye brows wearing some sort of green spandex suit, and last was a girl with bright red hair.

The second was of an older version of the red head sitting in a hospital bed smiling at a blonde bundle wrapped in a dark violet blanket with Mikoto off to the side smiling at her friend.

The blonde starred at the photos until he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Mikoto smiling at him.

"Are those pictures of my..?" Naruto attempted to ask not being able to finish his question.

Mikoto nodded and said "Yes Naruto-kun that is your mother, she was on my Genin team with our sensei Sakumo Hatake and out other teammate Might Gai. We were best friends and it hit us hard when Sakumo died, that's why we all tried to be there for Kakashi when he was younger, we all tried to act like older siblings to him after the ambush where he was killed."

Naruto had no knowledge of this and was both happy and sad to know more about his mother and find out how Kakashi had lost his father.

"Come on Naruto sit down and lets talk" Mikoto said getting an okay from the blonde as they went over to the couch and began to talk.

Hours later when Naruto left he had a lighter heart knowing more about his mother and her friends, as well as telling his surrogate aunt about the invasion so she could prepare herself. He did not want the woman to die simple because he did not like Konoha.

He went to sleep that night feeling lighter than he ever had and ready for the exams that were to start in the morning.

**End**

**Ok I know its short but it was mainly a filler chapter, next chapter ill do atleast part one and two of the Chunin exams and ill probably start the prelims aswell. I tried to give naruto more interaction with other people in this chapter so hopefully its not all that bad I know its not really all that exciting. Like I said next time is the first to parts of the exams and maybe the prelims, for people who are still wondering about the summoning contract I will give it to him during the training period.**

**Read and Review please and ill try and update soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok heres the next chapter and a few of you had questions in your reviews so I'll answer them now.**

**KuyouFox: Both team Darui and Team Bee were in Kumo and went to Konoha for the Chunin exams while Naruto was still in Wave, Naruto just went back with Kakashi to Konoha because he was competing aswell.**

**Angel's Garden: The main reason I didn't have minato punish sakura is because like Ryusei she is his child, and he wont punish his children. Favoritism and all that stuff.**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Naruto found himself on the way to Konoha's Academy with Team Darui and Team Bee at his sides. He was confident in his abilities to pass the exams even if he had to do it by himself so he wasn't worried.

The site of the Academy reinforced Naruto's confidence as there were children of age for the academy running around playing ninja. This disgusted all of the Cloud-ninja as their academy would never allow such behavior, they were training to be killers not baby sitters.

Shaking their heads at the dismal behavior of the students all 7 quickly made their way up to the third floor after passing a rather simply Genjutsu. After entering the room the cloud ninja were subjected to the collective killing intent of the assembled Genin but they just shrugged it off each having experienced worse either from their sensei or Zabuza in Naruto's case.

As he looked around Naruto took notice of the competition, and decided most of them were worthless, though a few caught his eye.

The first group that caught his eye was a large group of Leaf-nins standing together in a corner, the only reason he considered them a partial threat was the amount of bloodlines present in the group, he could even see the team he met in Wave, with an extremely pale boy with a tanto next to them.

The second group was one of the five sand teams, it consisted of a red headed boy, a blonde girl, a boy in makeup wearing a cat suit. Only the red head was likely to pose a problem, as he could see all of the other Sand-nins were afraid of him, though the fan the girl had might pose a problem if he had to rely on his lightning jutsu.

Naruto saw a few other teams that looked to be prepared for the exam but none of them stood out much, his attention was drawn back to the group of leaf-nins when he heard them asking a silver haired boy with glasses.

"Kabuto-san was it?" Sasuke asked the glasses wearing boy. "You have information on all of the competition?"

"Yes I do though my information on teams from other villages won't be quite as thorough." The now named Kabuto said.

"That's fine, what can you tell me about the cloud ninja named Naruto" Sasuke asked wanting to know more about the mysterious blonde who in his mind was the reason for all of his misfortune lately.

"Well like I said I don't know much but I can tell you that his full name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he came to Cloud from the Lightning Temple, but his tattoo should tell you that. I also know that he killed both Zabuza Momochi and his apprentice single handedly using a forbidden technique from the temple and he played a major role in the death of Rikorou Nanashibe, an s-rank missing-nin. He actually has a new listing in the bingo books," Kabuto said getting gasps from most of the Genin as he took out a copy of the bingo book and opened it to Naruto's listing.

**Name: **Naruto Uzumaki

**Rank: **High-B/Low-A rank

**Ninjutsu: **A-rank

**Kenjutsu: ** Low A-rank

**Genjutsu: **Unknown

**Taijutsu: **B-rank

**Fuinjutsu: **B-rank

**Bloodline: **N/A

**Notes: **Possesses knowledge of at least one forbidden technique, likely to know more, able to fire jutsu from a large glaive, he carries on his back. Also known to carry a kusarigama, is likely atleast proficient in its use.

**Bounties:**

**Kiri-**The hidden mist has offered a bounty of 50,000 Ryo, alive, for questioning on the whereabouts of Zabuza Momochi's blade.

"Wow I think he must be one of the youngest people to have an entry in the bingo book." Kabuto said earning the attention of almost everyone in the room.

This also had the effect of drawing Naruto and the other cloud team's glares onto the Kabuto and the rest of the leaf-nin.

Before Naruto could do something about the silver haired boy giving away who he was an eruption of smoke occurred at the front of the classroom.

After the proctor told everyone to settle down and explained the rules of the test he had everyone sit down and passed out the exams.

As soon as Naruto got his test he looked down at the questions and his eyes bugged out. He had no idea how to answer any of these questions. _Explain how to find the area of the cutting edge of a kunai, using the formula aLq+15(gL)/26.2. _Naruto had no clue how to do that, and he knew his education was more extensive than many others due to his time at the Temple.

Scratching his head Naruto thought about the rules and then realized that they wanted them to cheat. As long as they didn't get caught 5 times there were no repercussions. Now he just had to figure out a way to cheat without being caught.

Looking around he saw one of the leaf kunoichi using a system of mirrors that was so obvious he was surprised she hadn't been ejected yet. All of the Genin with Doujutsu were using them to copy the answers.

He saw Mabui and her team using their code system by using specific body movements and ticks. Naruto was never angrier with himself for not taking up Mabui on her offer to learn her team's code system. He hadn't though it was right to take something her team worked on for himself at the time.

Cursing himself Naruto set about finding another way to answer the questions, going through hi arsenal of techniques and realized he had one that would work.

Quickly selecting a target he was lucky to find one sitting in the row ahead of him. Going through hand signs he whispered the name of his jutsu, **Lightning Style: Neuron Control Jutsu!**, before shooting an almost invisible bolt of lightning into the base of his target's skull.

The Genin in front of Naruto had no idea what happened as he seized up. Naruto's jutsu was one any skilled lightning user could use, and it relied on manipulating the neural pulses fired from the brain to control the body, the more one knew about how the body worked the more they could control their target.

As soon as he felt he was in control Naruto forced the Genin to clutch his head and scream while flaring his chakra scattering all the papers on the desk. As soon as the papers were airborne Naruto cut his link to the Genin causing him to go unconscious and fall forward, before doing a quickly substituting his paper with one of the ones still airborne.

Sighing in relief that the paper he got had all of the answers filled in Naruto relaxed as everyone thought the Genin in front of him had a panic attack and the proctors send him and his teammates out.

After another ten minutes the proctor said it was time for the tenth question and ended up sending around twenty teams out of the room because one of them quit. This left twenty five teams still in the room as the proctor went on about how being a Chunin was about decision making and leadership.

Naruto rolled his eyes as did the other two cloud teams as their village stressed these qualities to make sure they remained as one of the power centers in the Elemental Countries.

As the scarred proctor was about to say something else when a large black ball crashed through the window along with a woman dressed in a very revealing outfit.

She had spikey purple hair done up like a pineapple and wore a fishnet body suit with a tan mini-skirt and a light tan trench coat.

As soon as she landed she yelled out "Alright maggots, my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I am the proctor for the next exams!"

Anko soon explained where to go and leapt out the window again causing all the Genin left to jump out after her towards the location of the second exam.

As soon as the Genin arrived Anko began explaining the purpose of the exam and passing out waivers before she had all of the teams come up to retrieve a scroll and gate number.

As Naruto walked to his gate he noticed several things. First was that a good number of the competition realized he was alone and separated from the other cloud teams. This posed no problem for Naruto as it just meant that he wouldn't have to look for teams with the correct scroll as they would come to him.

The second thing he noticed was the grass Kunoichi staring hungrily at Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto found it curious that someone would display that much interest in someone who is regarded as one of the worst Uchiha to enter the Leaf's forces in recent years.

Shaking himself out of his musings Naruto prepared himself to enter the forest for the second exam.

As soon as the gate opened Naruto sprang into the forest and began making his way towards the center knowing it wouldn't be long before the first teams attempted to attack him.

Naruto was correct in knowing that he would not have to wait long for the attack to occur. It came right after he crossed a stream.

After he crossed over the stream Naruto noticed that he was being followed. The team that was following him was not being very covert, as they probably thought he wouldn't be much of a threat on his own.

Coming to a stop as he entered a clearing Naruto turned around and drew his kusarigama from around his waist. As he tested its weight the team that had been following him landed into the clearing.

The team consisted of three standardly dressed Rain-ninja all in yellow jumpsuit and rebreather masks.

"So you knew we were following you did you?" The lead Rain-nin asked.

Naruto only smirked before exploding into action. He swung the scythe of his kusarigama at the three rain ninja to force them apart. As each one jumped in a separate direction Naruto followed the leader and swung the weighted end of his weapon into his head knocking him unconscious.

As soon as the other two saw that their leader was unconscious they charged Naruto enraged that he had taken one of them out so easily.

Smirking at their idiocy Naruto easily jumped to the side while hitting one of the rain-nin in the neck with the scythe separating his head from his body. As the Genin's body fell to the ground his teammate realized that they had attacked someone who was way out of their league.

Falling to his knees the final Rain-nin began begging for his life and that of their leaders, offering up their teams earth scroll as compensation.

Naruto thought for a moment before knocking out the final rain ninja and taking the scroll before once again setting off towards the tower.

Running towards the tower Naruto came across Team Darui being ganged up on by three of the five Sand-teams.

Naruto growled when he saw the wounds his friends had accumulated during their obviously intense fight, but his blood boiled when he saw the lecherous looks the male sand-nins were sending towards Mabui and Samui.

Taking his glaive off his back Naruto burst into the fight decapitating three of the attackers in one swing causing Team Darui to sigh in relief while the sand-nins backed up in fear. They hadn't expected anything so brutal from anyone other than their jinchuriki, and they quickly backed up in fear.

Team Darui and Naruto would have none of that however as Naruto, Mabui, and Samui all called out **Lightning Style: Electromagnetic Murder Jutsu! **Causing a large field of electrical energy to burst from their hands while Atsui threw kunai and shuriken at the sand-nins.

By the time their combined attack was finished the two remaining sand teams were no more, reduced to a pile of smoking corpses.

Naruto turned to his friends silently asking if they were alright. Getting nods in return after they had searched the teams for the correct scroll Naruto motioned for all three of them to follow him to the tower which all three did without question.

As soon as they entered the tower the four of them saw a message on the wall that looked like some sort of incomplete proverb.

Deciding now was the time to open their scrolls Naruto and team Darui each opened a set of scrolls and threw them down when they started smoking.

Getting into defensive stances at the thought of an enemy coming out of the scrolls, the teams were surprised when Darui and Kakashi appeared to have been summoned by the scrolls.

"Congratulations" Both Jounin said, Darui towards his team and Kakashi towards Naruto. The cloud-nins were happy to see Darui but all four were confused at the appearance of Kakashi.

Seeing the questioning glance on the cloud-nins faces he decided to elaborate and with an eye smile said "I decided to be the Jounin to great you Naruto, its traditional for a team's sensei to do it but since you don't have one and I didn't want to do it for my own team, so I decided to do it for you."

Naruto smiled slightly grateful for that the man seemed to care, it also allowed Kakashi to slip Naruto a note unseen when he was congratulating the blonde.

Taking the four cloud-nins into the tower the Jounin explained that since they arrived so quickly they now had nearly all five days of the second exam to relax and do as they pleased.

Dropping them at their rooms the Jounin left leaving Naruto to read the note Kakashi gave him and wonder what to do for five days.

**Five Days Later**

The five days had passed slowly for Naruto, even the arrival of team Bee hadn't made things go by any quicker, though Naruto did have fun a little bit of fun spying on the leaf teams when they arrived. It amused him to no end how two byakugan wielders were unable to see him.

Currently Naruto, Team Darui, and Team Bee were waiting with several other teams to hear what the Hokage had to say to them.

As the Hokage came out onto a viewing platform in front of the assembled Genin he began to speak that the exams were a substitute for war, before allowing the sickly looking proctor to tell them about the preliminary matches.

The proctor first asked if anyone wanted to quit and only the leaf nin Kabuto did.

After going over the rules and telling the assembled Genin to go up to the catwalk before the electronic board cycled through names to determine the first match up.

The board landed on two leaf Genin, Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi.

In Naruto's opinion the match was pathetic, Sasuke was apparently injured or too exhausted to really put up a fight and when Yoroi announced his bloodline to the increasingly tired Sasuke, Naruto knew he was finished.

Sasuke had tried to put up a fight at the end but Yoroi managed to restrain him before draining the rest of the boy's chakra winning the match.

After the proctor announced that Yoroi was the winner the board cycled again landing on Ino Yamanaka and Sakura.

This match proved to all those assembled what being a fan girl does to a kunoichi. Ino destroyed Sakura systematically whittling down her defenses before finally trapping the girl, and getting her to surrender.

As the proctor announced that Ino won, the Hokage couldn't believe how terrible his daughter's performance was, perhaps he should have been harder on the girl but he knew she would never live up to his expectations.

As Sakura and Ino left the floor, the board kept cycling-

The matches were rather interesting for Naruto as he got to see a lot of the skills the competition had to offer.

The fat Leaf Genin and his opponent, the puppet wielder from Sand knocked each other out, the fat one literally rolling over his opponent while at the same time going through a cloud of poison that knocked him out.

The match between the bug user, Shino, and one of the sound-nin Zaku was quick as Shino plugged up the holes the boy had in his arms causing him to blow them off winning Shino the match.

The lazy leaf Genin, Shikamaru, fought the sound Kunoichi and knocked her out after he captured her in his shadow and had her smash her head against the wall.

The Sand Kunoichi and one of the Leaf Kunoichi fought each other with the sand girl, Temari, winning easily due to the Leaf girls dependence on weapons.

Omoi, Karui, and Yugito all fought members from the second Sand team present, with Yugito and Omoi winning while Karui lost to her opponent who used her **Scorch Release **bloodline to win.

Mabui went up against the female Hyuuga and easily won due to the girls confidence issues, while Atsui went up against the male Hyuuga, who won after showcasing his **Rotation **technique which knocked Atsui back into the wall and knocked him out.

The red headed Sand-nin went up against Kabuto's second teammate and crushed him with his sand.

By now Naruto was getting restless, knowing that his turn would come soon, and that the only ones left for him to face were Samui, the pale boy on Kakashi's team, the boy with the dog on his head, the kid wearing green spandex with enormous eyebrows, or the sound-nin wrapped up like a mummy.

The pale boy ended up fighting the mummy and won using his ink techniques. Samui fought the dog boy who ended up getting shocked into unconsciousness quickly due to leering pervertedly at Samui, who didn't appreciate his attention.

Naruto winced as he looked upon the dog user, he would not wish Samui's punishment for perverts on anyone.

He shook himself out of his musings and grinned wildly when he realized it was finally hi turn to fight, and that he was facing the spandex wearer.

Jumping down onto the arena floor along with his opponent he waited for the proctor to start the match.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Cloud VS. Rock Lee of the Leaf. Begin!" The proctor shouted before jumping back to get out of the way.

Naruto and the now named Lee stared at each other from across the arena floor before Lee shouted-

"YOSH! Let us fight at our best to prove our YOUTH!"

Naruto along with almost everyone else in the room sweat dropped at the ridiculous sight of the boy screaming about youth while his sensei had tears of pride on his face up in the balcony.

"Umm, Ok whatever you say bushy" Naruto said which caused Lee to face him once more as he got into the opening stance of his taijutsu style.

Naruto copied the boy before getting into his own, dragon style kung fu stance, which was taught exclusively at the Temple.

Naruto waited for the boy to charge as his style was more counter based which is why he preferred to use his weapons rather than his fists, it just never fit his style but he wanted to test his opponent before bringing out his weapons.

Seeing that his opponent was waiting for him to attack Lee obliged and sprang forward at a speed that surprised all of the onlookers as he simply disappeared from most of the Genin's eyes.

Naruto however was not most Genin and was easily able to see him as he rushed forwards and side stepped the fist he sent at him, and brought up a leg in retaliation only for Lee to cartwheel to the side avoiding the blow.

Naruto simply got back into his stance as he waited for Lee to try again. And try Lee did, only he never got more than a glancing blow on Naruto who struck back at him fiercely and was rewarded with a few powerful hits to the body.

Lee shrugged off the blows having taken harder from his sensei, before he realized he was getting nowhere. He knew eventually that his opponent would get the upper hand if things continued the way they were.

"LEE! I give you my permission take them off." Naruto heard his opponents sensei yell and was surprised when the boy reached down into his orange leg warmers and pulled out two bands of weights.

Not thinking much of it Naruto was shocked when the boy let them go causing a huge cloud of dust to form before he disappeared again, this time however Naruto could barely see him.

Quickly jumping to the side Naruto avoided an axe kick that shattered the floor he was standing on and his eyes went wide at the power Lee displayed.

Knowing it was time to get serious Naruto took his glaive from his back and swung it in a forward arc causing the rapidly approaching Lee to veer off course or take a grievous wound from Naruto's glaive.

Staring each other down the two combatants tensed their legs before they rocketed off at each other Naruto swinging his glaive and Lee lashing out with a kick.

The spectators were amazed at the prowess the two Genin were displaying and wondered that if the two were as powerful as they were now what would happen when they were older.

Back in the arena Naruto avoided a punch from Lee and swung his glaive and nearly connected if not for Lee kicking him away at the last second, leaving only a shallow cut where Naruto managed to hit him.

Furrowing his brow Naruto's eyes widened when he felt chakra for the first time from his opponent before he disappeared completely from his eyes.

Acting on instinct Naruto slammed the blade of his glaive into the ground and went through 5 hand seals as fast as he could and yelled out **Ninja Art: Spirit Barrier! **creating a violet colored rectangular barrier in front of him.

Lee unable to stop slammed into the barrier full force with his punch only to scream in pain as the barrier burned his hand through the bandages he kept around them. Jumping back quickly Lee looked at the barrier his opponent had erected. It had a large spider web crack forming from where he punched it but his hand was also in more pain than he had ever felt before.

Lee quickly made up his mind and decided he would need to open more gates if he wanted to have a chance. Lee began releasing chakra as he released gates 3-5.

Naruto knowing that he needed to do something just hoped his barrier would hold out long enough for his attack to charge. Gathering chakra into the palm of his hand Naruto began to form it into a rapidly rotating razor sharp disk of his violet colored chakra.

This was without a doubt one of Naruto's most powerful non-elemental techniques, he had come up with it during his final month at the temple and had discovered it could cut through nearly anything, including the hardened chakra metal the monks staves were made out of.

Lee finished releasing the gates before Naruto could finish charging his technique. Lee shot forward his momentum sending him crashing through Naruto's barrier just as Naruto finished with his jutsu.

As Lee reared his fist back, Naruto threw his hand forward sending the disk of energy forward while calling **Ninja Art: Destructo Disk!**

As Naruto's destructo disk flew towards his opponent Lee brought his chakra coated fist forward unconsciously sending almost all of the chakra in his system into his fist.

When the destructo disk and Lee's fist made contact a large boom was heard as the contact created a pulse of residual chakra that forced all but the Jounin and the Hokage back with its power.

When they managed to get back to the railing they saw Naruto's jutsu grinding against Lee's fist though they could see that Lee was quickly running out of excess chakra to protect his fist from the cutting power of Naruto's jutsu.

As Lee's chakra finally gave out he shifted his body and fist causing the disk to slice through his wrist separating his hand from the rest of his arm.

Crying out in pain Lee finally succumbed to the pain and passed out leaving an impressed audience and a panting Naruto.

As the proctor finally got over his shock at seeing quite possibly one of the best fights he had ever seen, he announced Naruto the winner and called the medics so they could attempt to re-attach Lee's hand.

Naruto simply stood their panting hardly believing he had been forced into using that technique to win the fight, he was lucky Lee hadn't been able to move to the side as that was the one major flaw in his attack, it could not be controlled after it left his hand.

The proctor quickly called the other winners down, before having them draw a number from a box.

Yoroi drew 13

Ino drew 2

Temari drew 4

Shikamaru drew 5

Shino drew 1

Omoi drew 6

Yugito drew 3

Mabui drew 7

Neji drew 8

Naruto drew 12

Sai drew 9

Samui drew 10

Gaara drew 11

"Ok so the match ups for the final round will be- Round 1: Shino vs. Ino, Round 2: Yugito vs. Temari, Round 3: Shikamaru vs. Omoi, Round 4: Mabui vs. Neji, Round 5: Sai vs. Samui, and Round 6 Naruto vs. Gaara, Yoroi will face the winner of round 6 after a break to allow the winner to regain some strength." The proctor said getting nods from the assembled Genin.

Turning back to the Hokage the Genin listened as he explained that they had one month to train to make a good showing.

Naruto was barely paying attention as the Hokage told them all the date of the finals, just wanting to rest after his intense fight with Lee.

Quickly leaving after being dismissed intent on getting back to his room at the hotel to sleep.

**End**

**Ok that was a bit longer than I expected it to be and I did not expect to write the whole prelims but there we go, The destructo disk is not mine it is from Dragon Ball Z, and I realize it may be excessive but who cares. **

**I know I didn't really make Ino a fan girl like she really is but I didn't want to and I wanted Sakura to lose without putting her up against someone else. **

**As for Sasuke losing, no matter how many stories I have read with Sasuke bashing and hating I don't think I have ever seen him lose to Yoroi, which one would think might be a huge loss for someone like him.**

**Also Yoroi is just taking the place of Dosu, and he will be dead by the time of the finals I just wanted him to beat Sasuke.**

**Hope you enjoyed it read and review.**


End file.
